


Right Here, Right Now

by lifevolutionary



Series: Five Acts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jess is grinning and it's that grin that Gabriel has learned to love and be wary of in equal measure because it means she's planning something.</i></p><p>Prompt: double penetration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here, Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Not technically for the LJ Five Acts meme because I found out about it too late this time to sign up but these are fics written using the list created for that meme by entangled_now (LJ) as prompts

It's Jess' turn to decide what they're doing tonight.

With three people sharing a bed spontaneity doesn't always go well, as Gabriel has discovered first hand having fallen out of the bed in Sam and Jess's house more than once. Gabriel's just lucky neither of them had noticed when his arm snapped, or more importantly when he'd healed it instantly.

Jess doesn't tell them what she wants until she's already got Gabriel flat on his back and naked. She straddles his lap but looks back over her shoulder at Sam who's stripping under Gabriel's avid gaze.

Jess is grinning and it's that grin that Gabriel has learned to love and be wary of in equal measure because it means she's planning something. "Okay boys," she turns back to Gabriel with arousal dark eyes as he runs his hands up the naked skin of her thighs and slips two fingers inside her. "I want you both to fuck me."

Sam stumbles, almost falling over the jeans he's in the process of shucking. Gabriel shares an amused look with Jess as Sam asks hesitantly, "Both at the same time?"

"I hope so." Gabriel says, twisting his fingers further into Jess.

She hisses out a "Yes," as she arches against him and suddenly Sam's just there behind her. He can move fast for such a tall guy and gracefully when he wants to. The feel of him settling his weight over Gabriel's legs as he fits himself against Jess' back makes Gabriel buck upwards, needing friction on his straining erection.

Jess responds to Gabriel's needy groan by pulling his hand away and sliding down onto his cock. When Sam first presses a finger inside Jess she clenches around Gabriel and does it again every time Sam stretches her. It reminds Gabriel a bit of the tantric sex he tried once except that Jess is moving as well, pushing herself back against Sam's fingers and forward onto Gabriel's cock with happy, wanton moans.

Gabriel temporarily relieves Sam of the lube to slick up Sam's cock and then they're ready; Sam is lined up to push in and Jess has gone still, panting. As Sam slowly slides in Gabriel can feel him, cock pushing against cock with only Jess separating them.

The sex is slow and careful like this, though soon they've all fallen just as far into the pleasure of their joining as they would have any other time. To Gabriel it feels more intense this way, slow building but just as powerful. Jess' orgasm, when it comes, rushes through all three of them like a tidal wave, Gabriel holding on just a bit longer than Sam so that he can watch their faces as they let go.

When they've cleaned up and settled down Gabriel has worked his way into the middle; sandwiched between the two of them like the ultimate little spoon. Right here, right now, Heaven is a distant memory because right here, right now, Gabriel is home.


End file.
